Analyze This
Category:FilmsCategory: (1999)/Media | directed by = Harold Ramis | written by = Kenneth Lonergan; Peter Tolan; Harold Ramis | produced by = Len Amato; Bruce Berman; Chris Brigham; Billy Crystal; Suzanne Herrington; Jane Rosenthal; Paula Weinstein | music by = Howard Shore | cinematography = Stuart Dryburgh | edited by = Craig P. Herring; Christopher Tellefsen | distributed by = Warner Bros. Face Productions Baltimore Pictures NPV Entertainment Tribeca Productions Village Roadshow Pictures | release date(s) = March 5th, 1999 | mpaa rating = | running time = 103 min. | country = | language = English | budget = $30,000,000 | gross revenue = $106,885,658 (US) | preceded by = | followed by = Analyze That (2002) }} Analyze This is an American comedy film that includes elements of the gangster-stile crime drama. It was directed by Harold Ramis with a script written by Ramos, Kenneth Lonergan and Peter Tolan. It was produced by Village Roadshow Pictures, NPV Entertainment and Spring Creek Productions and premiered in the United States on March 5th, 1999. The film stars Robert De Niro as mob boss Paul Vitti and Billy Crystal as psychiatrist Doctor Ben Sobel. Appearances * Paul Vitti * Ben Sobel * Laura MacNamara Sobel * Primo Sidone * Paul Vitti, Sr. * Dominic Manetta * Jelly * Jimmy Boots * Caroline * Nicky Shivers * Tuna * Michael Sobel * Isaac Sobel * Dorothy Sobel * Salvatore Masiello * Carlo Mangano * Shulman * Carl * Moony * Sheila * Tino * Provano * Scott MacNamara * Belinda MacNamara * Marie Vitti * Theresa Vitti * Anna Vitti * Anthony Vitti * Tommy Angels * Stevie Beef * Handsome Jack * Potatoes * Elaine Felton * Joe Baldassare * Frankie Zello * Mo-Mo * Johnny "Bigs" * Eddie "Cokes" * Tony Bennett * Bobby Angel * New York :* New York City * Florida :* Miami * F.B.I. * Bodyguard * Doctor * F.B.I. agent * Gangster * Guard * Hitman * Justice of the Peace * Lawyer * Mobster * Photographer * Priest * Producer * Psychiatrist * Soldier * Soundman * Weddings * 1990s * Bitch-slap * Cows * Dreams * Falling from a great height * Funerals * Gunshot victims * Helicopter * Hotel * Impotence * Prison * Restaurant * Shotgun * Widow Notes * Analyze This redirects to this page. * The tagline for this film is, "New York's most powerful gangster is about to get in touch with his feelings. YOU try telling him his 50 minutes are up". * Production on Analyze This began on May 11th, 1998. Principal filming concluded on July 25th, 1998. Keywords Ethnic stereotyping; Gay slur; Profanity Category:Films Category:Analyze This (1999)/Media Category:Comedy films Category:American films Category:R-rated films Category:Gangster films Category:1990s/Films Category:1999/Films Category:March, 1999/Films Category:Village Roadshow Pictures Category:NPV Entertainment Category:Baltimore Pictures Category:Spring Creek Productions Category:Face Productions Category:Tribeca Productions Category:Warner Bros. Category:Theatrically released films Category:1st installments Category:A/Films Category:Harold Ramis/Director Category:Harold Ramis/Writer Category:Kenneth Lonergan/Writer Category:Peter Tolan/Writer Category:Len Amato/Producer Category:Bruce Berman/Executive producer Category:Chris Brigham/Executive producer Category:Billy Crystal/Executive producer Category:Suzanne Herrington/Associate producer Category:Jane Rosenthal/Producer Category:Paula Weinstein/Producer Category:Stuart Dryburgh/Cinematographer Category:Howard Shore/Composer Category:Craig Herring/Editor Category:Christopher Tellefsen/Editor